How Could You Forget Me?
by lancey-boi
Summary: He couldn't remember his name or his family. But can he truly forget the one who loved him? Usuk,slight Fruk,Spamano,NedPort,Red Velvet Pancakes,one-sided Veggie Burgers,BelLeich,Gerita,PruAus,RoChu,DenxFemEng,ScotWay,HongIce,SuFin


All he heard was the sound of beeping. Then came the voices. First it was one, then another, then another, until there were at least seven at a time. Sometimes there were voices that weren't apart of the seven he heard all the time. There was four other voices he heard sometimes. One soft, barley above a whisper, one gruff, always cursing, one cocky, always spouting how he wouldn't have let this happen. What ever "this" is. And the final voice barely spoke at all, but when it did it sounded sad and broken. Like the owner of the voice was upset about something. The last voice only said the same things "I'm so sorry... Please don't leave me babe...please you promised..you said we would stay together! I-I...I promised to protect you... I was supposed to be your hero! I-I...I failed..." He felt something for the last voice. Pity? No that wasn't it. The feeling was something deeper. He thought about this unknown feeling for the sad voice. But then it happened. A light appeared. He felt himself floating towards the light and he closed his eyes, then he opened them to see a white ceiling.

"A-Arthur?!" He heard a wavering voice call out to his left. He turned his still bleary eyes from the ceiling to the direction the voice came from. He saw a blonde haired girl with watery green eyes staring at him and before he could question who she was she jumped on him "Oh Arthur! You're back! You're really back!" She cried into his shoulder. She removed her head from his shoulder with tears streaming down her face and she had a watery smile "Oh Artie we thought you left us..." He tilted his head looking at her "Who's A-" he didn't get to finish his question because five boys and another girl walked in chatting but when the other girl spotted him on the bed she stopped and screamed "ARTHUR!" And ran to his bedside. The other boys stopped and looked at the girl then the bed before all of their eyes widened. The all walked slowly to his bedside before one of them spoke "A-Arthur? Is tha' really you laddie?" All eyes slowly fell on the one who spoke. He had bright red hair and dark green eyes. After a minute all eyes fell on the back on the bed. He hesitantly spoke "u-uh... I don't really know who any of you are... And who is Arthur might I ask?" After he said that he instantly regretted it. The silence that over took the room was defending. All joy that was previously held in those unfamiliar faces vanished. A small voice spoke "Y-you mean... You don't r-remember us?" He shook his head slowly. One of the boys looked down and you could see his shoulders shaking "A-Arthur..." The boy looked up at him with watery light green eyes with ginger bangs that fell in his eyes slightly "We're your family.."'Arthur's eyes widened. The other boy went on "Your name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm your older brother, Seamus Kirkland." He stared at him with tears in his eyes. Before he could comment one of the others spoke "I-I'm Oliver Kirkland, and uh, I'm your brother! We're the same age actually" the boy who spoke had strawberry blonde hair,freckles and blue eyes. The second girl at his bedside spoke "I'm Olivia! I'm Oliver's twin! " she had the same hair as Oliver but longer and it was fashioned into pigtails and had the same bright blue eyes accompanied by freckles. There were four people that still hadn't spoken. They seemed to be having an mental conversation with one another. The red haired boy with dark green eyes spoke again "My name is Alistair. I'm tha oldest aye laddie?" The next boy shifted from foot to foot "My name is Dylan. I'm second oldest" He had dirty blonde hair and very dark green eyes. The last boy that went had a blank face to accompany his light brown hair and grayish brown eyes "My name is Ian." That left the girl he had woken up next. She looked around with tears still in her green eyes "I-I am Alice. I'm your twin sister." A tear slipped down her face and she was about to say something else but the door opened slowly "Uh Hi , I know that you guys-" the newcomer stopped and stared at the scene before him. The four oldest boys standing with grim expressions, one girl on the verge of tears, two strawberry blondes looking around nervously, and finally a boy with Blonde hair and bright green eyes staring at him with mild curiosity "A-Arthur?" He took a step forward, his face full of hope , before getting slammed into a wall by Allistor "I thought I told ye to stay away from 'im." The red head growled out as everyone else drew into a protective half circle around Arthur. The new comer sputtered "I just came to apologize! Plus Arthur's awake now! Arthur tell them it wasn't me! Please Arthur!" The boy on the bed just looked at him confused

"I'm sorry but who are you?" The green eyed boy on the bed asked as he surveyed the newcomer. He had large sky blue eyes with wheat blonde hair and tannish skin. He struggled against Allistor's hold "Artie please! You have to remember me! Please Arthur... Y-you promised...You said nothing could make you forget..." By then end of his sentence the boy had tears in his sky blue eyes and had stopped struggling against Allistor. Arthur stared at him with wide eyes. He had... Promised? He didn't know who this person was "I-I...I don't know what you're talking about!" He looked at Alice worriedly " Who is he? How does he know me? You still haven't told me how I got here!" He glared at each of the people by his bed. He wanted answers /now/ . Alice swallowed nervously while the others avoided eyes contact with him. The only one who seemed willing to say something was the mysterious blonde that Alistair had against the wall, and he opened his mouth before Alistair glared at him "Shut yer yap lad. If you value yer manhood I suggest ye leave." The red head growled out. The blue eyed blonde paled and sputtered "B-but... You've got to believe me! It wasn't me! " Alistair growled and pulled back his arm to punch him in the stomach "WAIT!" They both looked over to the bed in surprise "I want to know who he is and why you're about to beat him to a pulp Alistair!" Everyone looked at Arthur in surprise, and when he noticed everyone was looking at him and blushed and ducked his head. The blonde looked at him happily before speaking "My name is Alfred Jones and I'm your hero!" Arthur looked at him mildly amused. Alistair and the others rolled their eyes and watched the pairs exchange. Alfred bounced up and down "So do you remember me? Do ya?" Arthur blushed at Alfred's eagerness and shook his head slightly "So why are you here Alfred? And do you know what happened to me?" Alfred looked nervous for a second before answering "Uh well you were-" Alistair slapped a hand over Alfred's mouth "I said shut yer yap! Yer not gonna tell him what ye did and act like yer innocent! Just because he fergot who ye are doesn't mean we have!" He yelled into Alfred's face. Arthur stared dumbfounded and mouth open 'What happened?' He asked himself. Seamus stepped up behind Alistair "Yeah! Just because Art forgot doesn't mean we have! So back off!" Alfred looked at the younger siblings for some back up. Oliver and Olivia just looked around nervously, unsure of what to do, Dylan and Ian just looked at him with blank expressions, but Alice had her head down and got up then started walking towards them. Alfred sighed, He knew alice would help him! Once she reached the three boys she pushed Seamus out of the way, still not looking up, Then moved Alistair's hand off of Alfred's mouth and stood there. Alfred sighed and started speaking "Than-" he got cut off when she raised her hand and slapped him hard. She finally looked up and had angry tears in her eyes "This is all your bloody fault!" She hit him with each word and kept hitting him as she yelled "YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" She hit him harder "YOU! You! You... You did this to him... He was fine before you came along! Now look at him! He couldn't even remember his own bloody name when he woke up!" She hit him slower and started crying more "You... You broke my Artie! You! You ruined him! He was happy before you! WE WERE HAPPY!" She yelled tears streaming down her face. She kept crying and hitting him until Alistair pulled her into his arms "Ssshhh... It's okay lass..." He looked back up and glared at Alfred "I suggest ye take yer leave." All the other Kirklands glared at except Oliver and Arthur. Oliver looked at him with pity and Arthur looked at him with confusion. He sighed "Fine..." He walked towards the door but stopped and looked back at Arthur "Even if you can't remember Arthur, I do. I remember what you told me every time that you came to my house crying. Every time we hung out and I did something stupid or funny. You always said is was your hero and I plan on keeping it that way." He turned and walked out of the room leaving it silent, except for the sound of Alice crying into Alistair's chest. Arthur looked around at the angry faces of his other siblings "What was that?"


End file.
